A Través del Tiempo (O 12 Maneras de Destruir el Universo)
by Badgers and Fun
Summary: Para Lorcan y Lysander lo más difícil del día no fue colarse en la habitación de Scorpius para usar la única playsation del Castillo. Fue todo lo demás. Un mago oscuro acecha el castillo de nuevo. Lorcan del Pasado ha venido al futuro a molestar a todo el mundo. Conseguirán los hermanos terminar una partida? Tendrán el coraje de enfrentarse al pasado?
1. Capitulo 1 El Nuevo Hogwarts

**Alerta de Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el universo de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y yo no pretendo ganar ningun dinero con este relato.

Esta historia puede parecer tonta al principio, pero si le das tiempo, se irá haciendo un poquito más profunda...

* * *

Rodeados de camas con sábanas verde esmeralda, los dos muchachos se encuentran apalancados en el sofá de la habitación y enfrascados en un emocionante partido de fútbol en la playstation 4 de Scorpius Malfoy. Y así permanecen Lorcan y Lysander cuando la puerta se abre de un empujón.

—¡WTF ESTÁ PASANDO!— grita desesperado Lorcan del pasado. Es un niño rubio de doce años que se mira a sí mismo dos años más mayor con expresión de horror- ¡¿QUÉ LE HA PASADO A HOGWARTS?!

Lorcan y Lysander no le hacen mucho caso, aún absortos en el juego.

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HAGO EN LA SALA COMÚN DE SLYTHERIN?!— sigue gritando Lorcan del Pasado- ¡Lo último que recuerdo es que fui seleccionado en Ravenclaw!

—A ver, yo te explico— dice amablemente Lorcan sin moverse del sitio—Terminada la selección oímos una especie de explosión (en realidad fue un mago oscuro infiltrado en el castillo, se armó un buen escándalo con los aurores, de hecho estuvieron a punto de echar a McGonagall por irresponsable, no veas... un desastre). Total, que el tiempo quedó congelado durante dos años y ahora estamos aquí.

—¡¿Aquí dónde?! ¡Yo no me acuerdo de todo eso!— protesta Lorcan del Pasado.

—¡Porque tu estabas congelado! Los aurores fueron incapaces de arreglar lo que había pasado, por eso hicieron una copia de Hogwarts en otra dimensión. Ahora por el motivo que sea te has descongelado y has venido a parar aquí.

Lorcan del Pasado entiende cada vez menos y exige más explicaciones. Lysander lo mira como diciéndole que ya se está poniendo un poquito pesado y le dice:

—¡¿Te vas a echar una partida al FIFA o no?!

Horas después, los tres están en el sofá echándose una partida al FIFA. Pero Lorcan del Pasado sigue protestando.

—¡Esto es un completo desastre! ¿Me estáis diciendo que mi mundo del pasado está congelado y ahora tengo que vivir con vosotros en 2019?

—Ajá— asienten ambos sin escuchar, porque están concentrados en el juego

—¿Entonces ya estáis los dos en tercer año?

Lorcan y Lysander se miran un momento, algo avergonzados. Lorcan del Pasado siente algo explotar en su interior. Desesperadamente, se dirige a Lorcan.

—¡¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?! ¡Eres mi yo del futuro! ¡Mírame! ¡Háblame! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡No haces más que mirar esa pantallita!

Y así siguen ambos gemelos, mirando eternamente la pantalla. Durante horas y horas.

—¡2019 ES UNA PUTA MIERDA!—dice Lorcan del Pasado.

Al día siguiente, una cuarta persona entra en la habitación.


	2. Capítulo 2 In Fraganti

Al día siguiente, al abrir la puerta de su habitación, Scorpius se encuentra a Lysander, Lorcan y Lorcan del pasado apalancados en el sofá de su habitación jugando a la play.

—¡¿Qué coño habéis hecho con este cuarto?!— grita malhumorado— ¡Está hecho una pocilga!

Los tres aludidos han tenido un gran sobresalto.

—Eh... hola Scor... —dice Lysander enrojeciendo por momentos— Hacía días que no te veíamos

—¡¿Habéis estado comiendo carne a la brasa?! ¡Parece que viváis en mi habitación!

—Es que vivimos en tu habitación— dice Lysander enunciando lo obvio, pero Lorcan le da un codazo para que se calle.

—¿Y este quién es?— dice Scorpius que acaba de reparar en el pequeño Lorcan del Pasado

—Soy Lorcan del Pasado— dice Lorcan del Pasado, quien parece muy convencido de su propio nombre. Scorpius se lo ha quedado mirando como quien escucha "soy un elefante volador", así que Lorcan del Pasado explica la situación- no sabemos lo que ha pasado. Ahora me he quedado atrapado en este mundo contaminado donde la capa de ozono...

—¡QUITAAAAAA, BICHO!— todos se apartan porque ahora Scorpius está lanzando rayos de luz verde con su varita mientras persigue a Lorcan del Pasado por toda la habitación— ¡CON UNO TENEMOS SUFICIENTE!

Cuando se ha calmado todo, Scorpius mira seriamente a Lysander y a Lorcan.

—¿Qué pensáis hacer ahora?

—Pues jugar a la play— dice Lysander, y Lorcan está totalmente de acuerdo.

—¡Me refiero a lo del niñato ese!

—¡Ah! ¡Lo hemos mandado a Hogsmede a por doritos!— dice Lysander

—Con suerte se quedará en la tienda quejándose de los precios— dice Lorcan encogiéndose de hombros.


	3. Capítulo 3 Resurreción

Por el vestíbulo del castillo se pasea alegremente el señor Harris, el profesor de pociones, cantando una antigua canción que suena así:

—Dum didum didum diduuuuum…

Pero por desgracia el profesor no llega ni a la segunda estrofa porque ahora un haz de luz divino interrumpe su canción, y pocos segundos después ha aparecido en medio de su camino un muchacho rubio con una túnica marrón, sandalias y una corona de flores dorada. El anciano se ha quedado totalmente petrificado. Nadie habla durante unos segundos.

—¡Jo, tíííííío!- reacciona entonces el recién llegado y hablándole a nadie en particular—¡Ha sido mucho más fácil que la última vez!

Se miran el profesor y el muchacho

—Resucitar, digo.

Se vuelven a mirar.

—Me presento, soy Jesucristo Platino. En realidad antes me llamaba Lysander del Pasado, pero como fui elegido por los dioses y todo eso para venir a 2019 a salvar el mundo, pues me cambiaron el nombre para que tenga más gancho. Pero puedes llamarme Jesucristo Platino, así como para no liarte. ¿Has visto a Lorcan y a Lysander?

Sin tiempo para contestar, el profesor Harris se va corriendo para las mazmorras y gritando "¡FUNCIONA! ¡MI GIRATIEMPO VUELVE A FUNCIONAR! ¡EUREKA!"

—Vaya hombre—dice Jesucristo Platino rascándose la cabeza— la gente en esta dimensión es de lo más estrafalaria.

* * *

**Nota importante:** yo respeto todas las religiones y espero que nadie llegue a sentirse ofendido por este carismático personaje, en cualquier caso no es la intención para nada.


	4. Capítulo 4: Mesa redonda

Mientras, en la habitación de Scorpius, se ha convocado una reunión para decidir qué hacer con Lorcan del Pasado.

—¡Escuhadme, malditos sangresucia!— dice Scorpius

—¡Eh, eh!

—¡Más vale que te calmes!

Lo que dice Scorpius es un golpe bajo no solo por lo racista, sino porque de hecho Lorcan y Lysander sí tuvieron padres mágicos, pero en esta dimensión sus padres murieron en un extraño accidente y por eso fueron criados por una familia muggle.

—¡Orden, orden!—exige Scorpius—Escuchadme bien: ese niñato se marcha. No tenemos por qué aguantarlo siguiéndonos a todas partes y criticando todo lo que hacemos

—¿Y qué esperas que hagamos?— pregunta Lorcan lastimosamente

¿Sabes lo que te está faltando, Scorpius?—dice Lysander seriamente—em-pa-ti-a. ¿Qué harías tú si tu yo del pasado apareciera por esa puerta, ¿eh? ¿No lo acogerías en tu propio hogar?

—¡Compadres!—se oye la voz de alguien que acaba de entrar. Se trata de Jesucristo Platino, también conocido como Lysander del Pasado. Su expresión es la de un niño que trae excelente en todas las asignaturas—¡Ya estoy de vuelta! ¡¿Me echabais de menos?!

—¡AHHHHHH!—Lysander sale horrorizado hacia la puerta de la habitación—¡SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDA!

Y como en esta habitación entra y sale todo el mundo a placer, ahora entra por la puerta Lorcan del Pasado, quien se queda algo asombrado al ver a su gemelo del pasado.

—¿Lys? ¡Creí que habías muerto!

—Qué va, es que acabo de resucitar hace un rato— dice el muchacho- Ahora soy Jesucristo Platino a vuestro servicio.

—Pues ya tenemos dos problemas—dice Scorpius que ha vuelto a sacar su varita y se dispone a perseguir a ambos.

—Vaya mierda de nombre— le comenta por lo bajo Lorcan a Lorcan del Pasado.

—Tranquis, compadres. Lo tengo todo controlado: después del apocalipsis total, fui enviado al más allá para que me retransmitieran al más acá y así poder avisaros de los peligros que se avecinan. Chicos, lo que está pasando en Hogwarts es más grande de lo que podéis imaginar. Se avecina el fin del mundo. Debemos actuar deprisa.

Lo que sigue es silencio. Por una vez en mucho tiempo, nadie tiene nada que decir ni videojuegos a los que jugar.

—Exactamente, ¿cómo sabes todo eso si vienes del pasado?— dice Scorpius que no se cree ni media palabra.

—Jesucristo, tío, Jesucristo… ¿Lo vas pillando?— responde Jesucristo Platino.

—Lo leyó en una revista de historia en un viaje al año 3000— dice Lysander desde el otro lado de la habitación, que ha vuelto a entrar no se sabe cuando, mirando a su yo del pasado con puro desprecio.

Ahora todos miran a Jesucristo Platino, quién sonríe nerviosamente y decide ir al grano solo para evitar una situación incómoda:

—¡Bueno, hora de devolver a Lorcan del Pasado de vuelta al pasado! Así ataremos cabos sueltos y todo volverá a la normalidad. De vuelta.

—¡¿Y qué pasa con nosotros?!— protesta Scorpius

—Todo a su debido tiempo, querido Scorpius. Confiad en mi chicos, fui entrenado durante dos años para salvaros del apocalipsis. Ahora, al tajo.

Y concentrando todas sus energías, Jesucristo Platino recita una encantamiento mientras los otros cuatro le miran con cara de WTF estás haciendo...

—Amén—dice para concluir.

Los cinco presentes respiran otra vez y miran alrededor.

—No ha pasado absolutamente nada—protesta Lorcan

—En fin… Ha sido patético— dice Lysander, y vuelve a encender la consola.

Jesucristo Platino no lo puede creer.

—Esto no está bien. Chicos, ¡Creo que he perdido mis poderes!


	5. Chapter 5: Tabula Rasa

Con Hogwarts bajo amenaza,la profesora McGonnagall ha mandado a aumentar las defensas del castillo, lo que significa que solo se están colando dos o tres magos oscuros por semana. Pero las cosas en el castillo se están poniendo cada vez más raras. Las escaleras cambian más que de costumbre, el cielo en el Gran Comedor se ve ahora de un color verde muy extraño. Con todo, Hogwarts parece más una casa encantada que un lugar seguro.

Algunos alumnos de primero empiezan a preocuparse y de vez en cuando van a visitar a Jesucristo Platino para suplicarle ayuda.

—¡Dejadme en paz!—protesta él— ¡Mis días como Jesucristo Platino han terminado!

Se ha instalado a vivir en el pasillo del segundo piso con una manta y un cojín.

—¡Nunca has sido Jesucristo Platino!—Intenta hacerle entender Lysander, que es quien está más fuera de si—¡Eso te lo has inventado tú, pedazo de majareta!

Ni que decir tiene que las burlas hacia Lysander son constantes. El problema es que encima Jesucristo Platino siempre se junta con Lorcan del Pasado, y ha tomado su costumbre de seguir a Lysander, Lorcan y Scorpius siempre que los ve. Los tres muchachos ya no saben donde meterse

—¡Ay, qué ilusión, qué ilusión!—dice ahora Jesucristo Platino, caminando por los terrenos con una bolsa de mierda de hipogrifo de diez toneladas que el profesor de herbología les ha pedido como abono para las plantas—No puedo creer que nos haya tocado hacer juntos la buena acción de la semana.

—¡Puaj!—protesta Lorcan del Pasado—¿No te has dado cuenta? ¡La mierda de 2019 apesta mucho más que la de 2017! ¡Esta dimensión es un asco!

Cuando se han perdido de vista, Lorcan sale de debajo de la capa invisible que les ha pedido prestada a los Potter para evitar a sus yos del pasado.

—Todo despejado—dice Lorcan

—¡No puedo creer que hayamos sido tan insoportables!—protesta Lysander saliendo de debajo de la capa también. Después de él sale Scorpius

—¡¿Hasta cuándo vamos a tener que escondernos para que esos dos estúpidos no arruinen nuestra reputación?!

—¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer?—dice Lorcan

—Dos palabras—dice el profesor Harris que acaba de salir también de debajo de la capa—Salir pitando.

—¡Profesor Harris!

—Sólo estábamos…

—¡Ya sé lo que estáis haciendo, mocosos irresponsables! La directora me mandó a echaros el ojo desde hace tiempo. Si hubiérais informado desde el principio de lo que ha pasado en lugar de jugar tanto a la play ahora no estaríamos al borde del abismo.

—¿A qué se refiere?—pregunta Scorpius incrédulo.

—¿Por qué os creeis que Jesucristo Platino ha perdido sus poderes? ¿Por qué os creeis que el castillo está patas arriba? La magia está fuera de control. ¡Tenéis que dejar de interactuar con vuestros yos del pasado o este mundo se sumirá en el caos y el surrealismo!

—Osea que se va a quedar como está—dice Lysander.

El profesor Harris los mira ahora severamente.

—Alejaos de vuestros otros "yos". Dejad atrás el pasado antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

...

Mientras tanto, en una habitación oscura, un mago de túnica negra observa los destrozos del castillo.. La habitación está llena de ventanas mágicas que le permiten tener vigilado cada rincón de Hogwarts.

—Ha empezado—se dice con una sonrisa—Es sólo cuestión de tiempo...


	6. Capítulo 6: Un Nuevo Aliado

Al día siguiente, el equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff le gana a Gryffindor de paliza y Lysander aún viene cantando sus vítores (junto a su hermano, quien obviamente también se alegra de la victoria) cuando entra al castillo sosteniendo banderitas amarillas y negras. Ambos hermanos deciden dar el día por terminado y se retiran a la habitación de Scorpius.

Una vez allí, aún siguen cantando y comentando.

––En fin–– dice Lysander al fin ––ha sido un gran partido

––Sí–– dice Lorcan ––¿jugamos a la play?

Pero entonces ambos se detienen al darse cuenta de que en medio de la habitación están Lorcan del pasado, Jesucristo Platino (que ahora se hace llamar Don Platino) y una esfera negra que flota en el aire.

––QUÉ… COÑO?!–– Gritan ambos con la boca abierta que les llega hasta al suelo.

––¡Chicos!–– dice Don Platino ––llegáis justo a tiempo de probar nuestra nueva esfera interdimensional!

Lorcan y Lysander siguen en la misma posición.

––¡¿No os dais cuenta?!––dice Lorcan del Pasado–– ¡Gracias a esta maravilla podremos volver a casa y problema solucionado!

––Pe-pero ¿Cómo os las habéis apañado para crear esa cosa?- dice Lorcan fuera de sí.

––¡Si no tenéis ni puta idea ni de como ataros un zapato!- agrega Lysander

––¡Pues con la ayuda del célebre físico Gilderoy Lockhart!–– dice Lorcan del Pasado muy orgulloso y Gilderoy Lockhart se da a conocer, que viene de la habitación contigua. Lorcan y Lysander ya lo conocen. En una ocasión los usó de cobayas para que probaran su nueva máquina del tiempo que en lugar de mandarlos al pasado los mandó al futuro: dos segundos después de accionada la máquina, los muchachos aparecieron en la antártida.

En cuanto al misterio de Lockhart, no me preguntéis demasiado. Solo sé que la medicina mágica finalmente consiguió darle el alta de San Mungo y empezó una nueva vida embaucando a muggles en lugar de magos, haciéndose pasar por físico.

––¡Que no cunda el pánico!–– dice ahora Lockhart muy serio–– Ésta vez he tomado las precauciones necesarias, osea que si acabamos en la antártida no pasa nada. Gracias a las leyes de Agnoletti Carbonari, seremos los primeros en conquistar los siete reinos del tiempo.

Y dicho esto, Lockhart, Lorcan del Pasado y Don Platino se ponen manos a la obra.

Y de mientras Lorcan y Lysander no pueden creer lo que ven.

––Vale ––dice Lysander ––Este mundo explota en pedazos en… veinte minutos.

––¿Te pillas el Tottenham o el Manchester?––dice Lorcan

––¿Qué coño hacéis?–– dice Scorpius que acaba de entrar por la puerta.

––Estamos por jugar al FIFA–– dice Lorcan

––¡Scor, amigo!–– dice Don Platino ––llegas justo a tiempo… ¡Para el momento que todos estábamos esperando!

––¡Vamos a ser los primero magos en viajar al pasado sin un giratiempo–– dice Lorcan del Pasado

Scorpius escucha con paciencia, pero los mira a todos como quien oye llover.

––Ya, pero es que yo ahora me voy a ir a sobar.

De modo que el momento que todos estaban esperando se pospone para el día siguiente.

Al día siguiente, los muchachos hacen historia.


	7. Capítulo 7: De Banquetes y Melodías

Al día siguiente, se reúnen todos en la habitación de Scorpius para presenciar el milagroso acontecimiento. Scorpius apenas se entera de lo que está pasando porque aún no está despierto del todo.

— ¡Que comience el show!— dice Gilderoy Lockhart, y la esfera interdimensional se ilumina ahora de un verde cegador. Por un momento, todos se quedan inmóviles, absolutamente admirados. Entonces de la esfera verde aparece un muchacho.

— ¡¿Scorpius del Pasado?!— gritan todos los presentes.

-Mmhh- dice Lockhart- creo que puse un par de variables al revés.

Y eso es todo, la esfera vuelve a quedarse de su color natural.

— ¡Joder!— grita malhumorado Scorpius del Pasado— ¿Qué hacéis todos vosotros en mi habitación? ¡Ya me estáis montando un pollo de la hostia!

Y como Lorcan y Lysander se lo toman todo literal, al cabo de cinco minutos están todos reunidos ante una mesa comiendo pollo con patatas fritas.

— Pues está de puta madre— comenta Lorcan

— Bueno chicos— concluye Scorpius— todo esto es muy interesante pero creo que es hora de que os mudéis todos a otra parte.

— ¡¿Y eso por qué?!— grita Scorpius del Pasado— ¿Porque lo digas tú?

— Pues sí, para algo es ésta mi habitación.

— También es MI habitación— protesta Scorpius del Pasado— así que o compartes o te vas tu.

— Son exactamente idénticos— le comenta Lysander a Lorcan entre susurros, pero los dos deciden quedarse al margen. Sobretodo ahora que Scorpius está tan enfurecido.

-¡Tú ni siquiera eres de este mundo!

— ¿Eso crees?— dice Scorpius del Pasado— ¿Acaso te has olvidado por completo de mi, que te acompaño hasta en los días más grises?

— ¿Qué me estás contando ahora?

Scorpius del Pasado ha sacado teatralmente una guitarra y se pone a tocar un blues que Scorpius llevaba años sin oir. La guitarra se la regaló Wolly, el simpático y anciano elfo doméstico de la Mansión Malfoy, quien también le enseñó a tocar.

— Tienes un estilo de mierda— dice Scorpius, quien saca su armónica y toca una canción distinta. Entonces ocurre algo increíble, porque al tocar a la vez sus canciones se han encontrado y resulta que tocan la mar de bien. Tan bien que están haciendo un pedazo blues de la hostia y todos los demás están aplaudiendo, animando y bailando al ritmo de la música.

— ¡Mola! Vamos a ponerle algo de percusión, quizás algunos coros... —dice Scorpius, y ambos desaparecen hacia la habitación contigua.

— En fin —dice ahora Lockhart—No sé qué ha podido fallar. Voy a revisar mis cálculos a ver si puedo arreglarlo. ¡Vosotros de mientras tratad de que no explote el mundo!

Y también se marcha.

—Chicos...-dice Lorcan del Pasado preocupado—Tenemos que-

Pero deja de hablar porque nadie lo escucha: Lorcan, Lysander y Don Platino están en el sofá jugando a la play otra vez.

—Ya está. ¡ME RINDO! ¡HACED LO QUE OS DÉ LA PUTA GANA!

Y se marcha con un portazo.

Más tarde, cuando todo se haya calmado, Lysander y los demás atribuirán en broma ese portazo a lo que va a pasar a continuación. En ese mismo instante, la torre de adivinación se desprende y comienza a caer de lado. Desde los terrenos, la Profesora McGonnagall alza la vista.

— Oh, Merlín… ¡SYBILL! —dice a sabiendas de que la profesora de Adivinación se encuentra dentro.


	8. Capítulo 8: Carpe Diem

Vuelve a reinar la calma en la oscuridad de la noche. MacGonagall llegó a tiempo de salvar a la profesora de adivinación, que se encuentra ahora en la enfermería. Los escombros de la torre inundan el patio delantero, por donde circulan ahora una hilera de fantasmas que huyen con sus maletas transparentes para no volver jamás.

— ¡Vámonos de este infierno!— grita Nick Casi Decapitado

Desde la torre de Ravenclaw, Lorcan del Pasado lo ha observado todo con expresión solemne. Su mirada se pierde ahora en las lucecitas que adornan el cielo oscuro.

— Helo aquí. Este es el mundo que tan impetuosamente hemos construido. ¡Maldito seas, 2019! ¡Maldigo tu simplicidad! ¡Tu desesperanza! ¡Tus promesas sin cumplir!

Los grillos cantan sin cesar, la noche sigue en calma. Pero a la luna no se la ve por ninguna parte.

— En fin, y que conste que yo no he participado.

Y al nacer el nuevo día, Lorcan (el del presente) desciende por las escaleras y atraviesa el vestíbulo a toda velocidad. Pero cuando abre la puerta de las mazmorras, se da de bruces con…

— ¡Profesor Harris!

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?!

Lorcan no contesta, demasiado ajetreado para inventarse una historia.

—Un momento...— dice el profesor Harris temiéndose lo peor— Ya estáis jugando con el tiempo, otra vez, ¿no es verdad? ¿Dónde están los otros?

Lorcan decide que lo mejor es contar la verdad.

—Nos hemos separado. Las cosas se han puesto un poquito… complicadas.

— ¡Vaya si se han puesto complicadas! ¡Nos hemos quedado sin torre de adivinación! ¿Sabes lo que significa eso? ¡Significa que el futuro es incierto! Hoy cuando me he levantado estaba temblando todo el castillo como si fuera un terremoto. ¡¿Qué habéis hecho?!

—¡No es culpa nuestra! ¡Nuestros yos del pasado están fuera de control! ¡Crearon una esfera interdimensional que en lugar de llevarte al pasado, te trae gente de allí!

—¡Maldita sea!— ruge Harris— ¡¿Dónde está esa esfera?!

— En el dormitorio de Scorpius. Lysander y Don Platino siguen ahí, pero Scorpius está sudando de todo y Lorcan del Pasado ha desaparecido.

— Espera, espera, espera… Espera un momento… ¿Me estás diciendo que has dejado solos a dos Lysanders con una esfera interdimensional?

Las pupilas de Lorcan son ahora dos puntitos diminutos.

Cinco minutos después, Lorcan entra al dormitorio de Scorpius con un portazo.

— ¡LYSANDER, NO! ¡NO LO HAGAS!

— Demasiado tarde...— le recibe Don Platino solemnemente.

La sorpresa de Lorcan es máxima al ver que la habitación de Scorpius se ha convertido en una especie de salón de fiestas antiguo con hermosas columnas por doquier, pinturas, esculturas y decoraciones de todo tipo. Gente de épocas pasadas baila, toma vino, come uvas y se lo pasa bomba.

— Peatones, circulen con cuidado...— dice un policía controlando el tráfico ya que por un pasillo están llegando carruajes y más carruajes que se unen a la fiesta.

—No hemos podido resistirnos— dice Don Platino con la expresión de un niño que ha roto un plato y se siente un poco culpable (y eso que Don Platino es más alto que Lorcan).

— ¡PERO QUÉ COJONES HABÉIS HECHO!— dice ahora enfurecido Lorcan— ¡Hogwarts se está desmoronando! ¡Tenéis que sacar a toda esta peña de aquí antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

— Lo sé, Lorcan, Lo sé— dice Don Platino profundamente avergonzado— Si es que de hecho ahora mismo estábamos a punto de…

— ¿Más vino, Lord Platino?— dice un camarero que pasa con una bandeja

— Mhh… no veo por qué no— dice quedándose con una copa— Tengo que dejarte, William Wallace y Julio César me han invitado a jugar al parchís.

— ¡Se supone que tienes doce años!— le grita Lorcan al ver que se va con el vino

— ¡Qué va! ¡Tengo veinte años, te juro que esto es legal!— le va diciendo Lord Platino mientras se aleja— ¡Viajé mucho en el tiempo antes de perder mis poderes y no me visteis crecer! ¡nos vemos luego, tío!

— Esto es ridículo— se dice Lorcan fuera de sí— tengo que encontrar a Lysander y hacerle entrar en razón.

Con ganas de empezar a lanzar maldiciones, Lorcan se abre paso entre la multitud

— ¡Más, más! ¡Cuantos más mejor!— dice Leanardo da Vinci, que hoy es el alma de la fiesta.

— ¡Dejadme pasar! ¡Abrid paso!

— ¡Pero qué te pasa, hombre!— dice Juana de Arco risueña— ¡Disfruta de la fiestaaaa!

Esquivando a Cleopatra, Sócrates, Dante Alighieri y Boadicea que vienen bailando la conga, Lorcan se apresura a cruzar el paso de peatones ahora que no pasan carruajes. El lugar es enorme y es tan difícil perderse que decide detenerse ante un poste con carteles que apuntan a todas partes

— A ver… "BIBLIOTECA MUNICIPAL", "COLISEO", "TEATRO" "JARDINES PRIVADOS..." Ahí está, "SALA DEL TRONO". Todo recto a la izquierda. Ahí encontraré a Lysander.

Y sigue avanzando a toda prisa.

Se ha congregado una buena multitud alrededor de un pintor y su hermano. Todo el mundo quiere llevarse a casa un hermoso cuadro de una noche estrellada.

— No lo puedo creer— comenta el pintor— en la otra dimensión nadie quería comprar mis cuadros y en cambio aquí se venden como rosquillas.

— Al final era todo cuestión de tiempo.

Conmovido, Lorcan sigue su viaje.

Pero al girar a la izquierda, lo detiene un guardia de seguridad.

— Alto, chaval. Estás entrando en zona VIP.

— Soy hermano de Lysander, capullo. Déjame pasar.

Cinco minutos después, Lorcan es conducido al interior de una celda.

— Mierda.


	9. Chapter 9: Problemas en el Paraíso

Hoy Hogwarts está en huelga. Frente a las puertas de la sala común de Slytherin, un grupo de Slytherins se manifiestan contra la tiranía del Rey Lysander.

—¡Basta de represión!—grita Rose Weasley, que es de Gryffindor pero se ha puesto a la cabeza del grupo.

Resulta que Lysander creyó oportuno extender su territorio más allá de la habitación de Scorpius y echó a todos los Slytherin, que ahora pasan el rato en la sala común de Gryffindor y comparten habitación con ellos.

—Tengo que informar a Su Majestad de esto—dice para sí preocupado un chico de traje azul.

Mientras, la sala común de Slytherin se ha convertido en un campo de cultivo.

Cientos de campesinos se pasean aquí y allá atareados en sus labores y produciendo para hacer crecer el Reino de Lysander

En la sala del Trono, el susodicho se deja abanicar por un par de sirvientes.

—¡Me siento de pronto tan feliz!—dice Lysander—Todo este tiempo me lo he pasado aquí dentro jugando a la play y nunca pensé en todos los mundos que hay ahí afuera en el espacio-tiempo. Y lo mejor es que gracias a la esfera interdimensional, ¡Ni siquiera tengo que salir de aquí para verlos! ¡Qué cojones! ¡Esta noche montamos una fiesta!

—pero Su Majestad… ¡Aún no ha terminado la fiesta de anoche!—dice uno de los sirvientes

—Es verdad… —dice Lysander que acaba de reparar en el ruido que viene de afuera—Entonces, ¡Esta noche sigue la fiesta!

Por la puerta entran ahora una mujer y dos hombres.

—¡Ah! ¡Mi tríada favorita!— dice Lysander emocionado—¿Qué noticias me traeis?

La teniente Rawn es una veterana de guerra de pelo oscuro y mirada penetrante que lidera la guardia del rey.

—Su Majestad, nuestra campaña está haciendo progresos. Nos hemos hecho con el control del aula de pociones.

—Bien, bien…

El Capitán Zacks es un hombre de barba y sombrero.

—Arr arr...—dice —Su Majestad, la flota naval que encargasteis en el Lago Negro ya está lista para recibir órdenes.

—¡Yupiiii!—dice Lysander—¡Ahora la conquista de Hogsmede ya es una realidad!

—Esto… Su Majestad—interrumpe Kob, el mensajero, que es un chico de traje azul—tenemos una rebelión en pleno pasillo de las mazmorras.

—Ah no, eso es inadmisible, Kob. Encárgate personalmente de que mis guardias repriman esa muchedumbre inmediatamente.

—Pe-pero Su Majestad.

—Llámame "Su"...—dice Lysander modestamente

—¡No seas marica y haz lo que te dicen!—dice la teniente Rawn.

Pero antes de que nadie se pueda mover, entran dos guardias.

—¡Majestad! ¡Hemos capturado a tres infiltrados tratando de llevarse la esfera interdimensional!

—¡Bastardos! ¡Esto no puede quedar así! ¡Traédmelos aquí! ¿Dónde está mi espada?

—Aquí están, Su Majestad.

Pero los insurgentes resultan ser Lorcan, Lorcan del Pasado y el profesor Harris. Los dos últimos liberaron a Lorcan de la celda y creyeron oportuno llevarse la esfera para acabar con el reinado de Lysander.

A Lysander se le ha hecho un nudo en el estómago.

…

—Ah… ¡Esto sí que es vida!—dice Lysander horas después, relajándose en el jacuzzi.

—Eres un necio, Su—le dice Rawn—un completo necio. Solo un necio encerraría a su propio hermano en un calabozo.

Ella y Lord Platino están de brazos cruzados esperando que termine.

—¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? ¡Todo ese populacho trabaja para mí porque me tienen miedo! ¡Si dejo libres a tres prisioneros perderé todo lo que tengo!

—No puedo creer que seas mi yo del futuro—dice Lord Platino que no da crédito— ¡Se supone que somos Hufflepuff! ¿En qué te has convertido?

—¡Ay, Lord Platino, no me hagas sentir mal!—protesta Lysander—¡Jo! ¡Yo quería ser alguien importante!

—¡No necesitas ser un tirano para ser alguien importante!

Y Lysander se queda así pensativo durante un buen rato.

…

—Bueeeeno, he hecho arreglo aquí, arreglo allá, he movido unos cuantos hilos, me he peleado con un par de abogados pero al final os han absuelto de todos los cargos.

En la celda se encuentran el profesor Harris, Lorcan y Lorcan del Pasado todos mirándolo con la misma cara.

—¿Enserio?

—¡Pues claro! De hecho con la tonería nos han invitado a comer pollo en Hawaii. Si nos organizamos creo que aún nos da tiempo de usar la esfera para traer a Nerón y quemar un par de ciudades antes de ir para allá.

—¡LYS, NO!—dicen Lorcan y Lorcan del Pasado a la vez

—¡¿Es que tengo que explicarlo en chino simplificado?!- dice el anciano- ¡Tenéis que dejar de jugar con el tiempo! ¡Este mundo está al borde de una catástrofe!

—¡Ah!—dice Lorcan— Yo iba a decir que estoy harto de pollo, ya…

—Tenemos que arreglar el meollo que hay organizado en la habitación de Scorpius—dice Lorcan del Pasado— Además, ¿qué crees que va a pasar cuando Scorpius se entere de todo esto?

—Eso si se entera algún día—dice Lysander— no ha salido de la recámara desde que conoció a su yo del pasado.

—¡YA ESTÁ!—dice una voz. Es Gilderoy Lockhart, que viene con noticias sobre la esfera—¡He tenido que embaucar a unos cuantos físicos de verdad para que trabajen para mí pero lo que importa es que ya casi está! Con unos últimos retoques devolveremos a toda esta gente a su dimensión.

—Te ayudo—dice Harris saliendo con él de la habitación, no sin antes dirigirse a los tres muchachos—Y vosotros, ¡NO LA LIEIS MÁS!


	10. Capítulo 10: Antes de la Tormenta

Sin más compañía que las estrellas, Lorcan del Pasado sigue ensimismado en un balcón de la torre de Ravenclaw.

—Dum, didum didum didum...—viene cantando alguien. Se trata de Lorcan—¿Cómo va eso, antiguo yo?

—Ah, eres tú…

—¡Alegra esa cara, hombre! Pronto la esfera interdimensional estará arreglada y podréis volver todos al pasado…

Pero lo que dice Lorcan no tiene mucho efecto en Lorcan del Pasado.

—Escucha… Sé que 2019 no es lo que esperabas, pero no puedes cambiar lo que pasó. Es imposible. No tiene sentido lamentarse por un mundo que ya no existe.

—Pero los fantasmas de ese mundo están por todas partes, ¿No los ves?

Lorcan mira a lado y lado pero lo único que ve es que ha empezado a llover y eso es una putada como una casa porque acababa de ponerse su túnica favorita. Su yo del pasado sigue absorto.

Pero ahora el repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia trae recuerdos de todo tipo.

—¿Qué es eso?—pregunta Lorcan del Pasado. Su acompañante ha sacado un reloj dorado.

—Era de mamá.—responde Lorcan—Lo encontré en mi baúl la noche de la ceremonia de selección, después de que se congelase vuestro mundo.

—¿Nunca te has preguntado…?

—¿Si lo de mamá y papá no fue un accidente? Pues claro que me lo he preguntado. ¿Crees que me he pasado estos dos años jugando a la play y nada más? Me enteré de que justo antes del accidente, papá acababa de descubrir una especie de dragón que lanza fuego por unos poros del lomo. Lys y yo pensamos que a alguien le interesaba mantener ese dragón en secreto por algún motivo.

—¡¿Y por qué no avisasteis a los aurores?!

—¡Lo íbamos a hacer! Pero es que entonces salió a la venta el nuevo Battlefield y no sé, la verdad es que nos dio mucho palo.

—¡MALDITO 2019!

—Hablas como un viejo gruñón! — Lorcan pone los ojos en blanco—Los videojuegos han existido desde hace décadas.

—Pero tu estupidez no—protesta Lorcan del Pasado

—No sé por qué me molesto contigo siquiera. Estás más cerrado que el kebab que hay ahí junto al bosque prohibido.

—¡Y tú eres un payaso sin memoria! ¡Un cobarde conformista!

Lorcan mira a su otro yo algo dolido.

—¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¡Eres un mago! Esa varita puede abrirte puertas a los mundos más extraordinarios. ¡Pero tu prefieres jugar a la play! Renuncias a la magia como si fuera un producto mal tuneado que ha pasado de moda.

Lorcan no sabe qué decir y mira al horizonte. La lluvia es cada vez más densa y ensordece los oídos de forma que los deja a ambos en un trance extrañamente agradable.

—Esta vista es hermosa—comenta Lorcan—llevamos tanto tiempo discutiendo que ni nos hemos dado cuenta.

Y sin haberlo planeado, ambos entonan a la vez la misma canción.

Es en ese momento que aparece Kob.

—Chicos, Su Majestad me manda a llamaros. Es bastante urgente.

—¿Qué ha pasado, Kob?—pregunta Lorcan

—Scorpius nos ha descubierto.


	11. Capítulo 11: Caos

**En medio de toda esta locura se me ha olvidado hablar.**

**Me presento como no he hecho antes. Soy un ser humano real que os trae esta historia. Me llamo Aklsdvilaerlaw y estoy muy mal de la cabeza. Hace tiempo se me fue la olla setenta y cinco pueblos y medio y ahora aquí estoy, tratando de mantener la compostura y hacer las cosas lo mejor que puedo. A esta historia le quedan pocos capítulos y espero que los que la leéis la estéis disfrutando la mitad de lo que yo he disfrutado escribiéndola. **

**Un saludo y nos vemos en el próximo.**

* * *

—¡Su Majestad llamando a todas las unidades! ¡Repito otra vez! ¡ALERTA ROJA!

Lysander se encuentra en el vestíbulo sentado en una barca de madera y con un chaleco amarillo puesto. Está lloviendo intensamente en el interior del edificio y se han inundado las mazmorras y la planta baja.

—¡Lys!

Un segunda embarcación se acerca. Kob rema incansablemente ayudado de Lorcan, Lorcan del Pasado y Don Platino.

—No hay forma de entrar—anuncia Lysander—Y nadie contesta a mis llamadas. No sé qué está pasando ahí dentro.

—Tendremos que nadar—dice Lorcan del Pasado.

…

—Circulen por acá...circulen por allá… pero sobretodo… ¡NO CIRCULEN BORRACHOS! PUAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJA—dice el policía de tránsito.

La habitación de Scorpius ha sobrevivido a la inundación. De hecho es que nadie se ha enterado de que ha habido una inundación. Están todos dale que te pego bailando reggaeton borrachos como una cuba y dándose el lote. Algunos de los borrachos se están peleando. Un guardia está tratando de calmar a William Wallace y Julio César que hace horas que dejaron el parchís y no paran de darse puñetazos.

—Vale—dice Lorcan—esto es un puto desmadre.

Es casi imposible abrirse paso y no solo por la gente, es que encima hay bebidas y comida por todo el suelo. La cama de Scorpius se ve al fondo partida en dos. El sofá también está destartalado.

—¿Qué hacemos, Majestad?—pregunta Kob

—¿Y dónde está Scorpius?—dice Lorcan del Pasado

¡CRASH!

En respuesta a su pregunta, ha entrado rompiendo la pared una enorme excavadora que se lleva por delante a todo el mundo, barriendo a la gente aquí y allá. La conducen Scorpius y su yo del pasado.

—¡FUERA TODOS, YA, COÑO!—grita Scorpius desde su asiento.

Los presentes que no han sido barridos huyen despavoridos.

—ARR, ARR—brama ahora el capitán Zacks apareciendo de entre la muchedumbre y arrodillándose ante Lysander—Déjeme a mí, Milord. Me encargaré de ese marinero de agua dulce en menos que se dice AAAARGH

Y con ese último "argh", Zacks ha sido barrido también, que se había quedado de espaldas al monstruoso vehículo y no lo vino venir.

Pero ahora las cosas se complican aún más, porque Gilderoy Lockhart aparece abriendo una puerta para decir:

—¡Chicos, ya está! ¡La esfera interdimensional está lista!

Con tal mala suerte que es derribado por la multitud, que en ese momento estaba siendo empujada hacia afuera. En medio del caos, Scorpius se baja de la excavadora y apreta un botoncito de la esfera que dice "absorción masiva", acabando así con los intrusos de su habitación.

La esfera está en funcionamiento y se está tragando a quien quiera que esté cerca.

Rodeado de gente corriendo en todas direcciones y destellos de luz, Lysander trata de orientarse para encontrar la salida.

—¡Socorro!

—¡Ese es mi trasero!

—¡Callaos todos en nombre de Oisiris!

De la excavadora no queda ni rastro.

—Es el momento, antiguo yo—dice Lorcan—vuelve a 2017 y esta pesadilla habrá terminado.

—¡Aún no!—suplica Lorcan del Pasado—¡No hasta que descubramos lo que le pasó a nuestros padres!

—Entonces será mejor que aligeremos antes de que nos alcancen esos rayos.

—¡Scorpius!—chilla Lysander al otro lado de la habitación al ver que todos a su alrededor están desapareciendo con destellos de luz verde—¡Sácanos de aquí, cabrón!

—¡Majestad!—dice Kob apareciendo por fin—tenemos que salir de aquí, deprisa. Lorcan y los demás ya están saliendo.

—¡NO! ¡UN EMPERADOR NO ABANDONA A SUS SÚBDITOS ASÍ COMO ASÍ!

—Estarán bien, Majestad—dice tomándolo del brazo—la esfera los devolverá a cada uno a su dimensión

Aún con amarga tristeza, Lysander se deja conducir por Kob al exterior.

Una vez fuera, todos miran a Scorpius con recelo.

—¡Scorpius, colega!—dice Lysander—¡La próxima vez avísanos antes de accionar la esfera para que tengamos tiempo de salir!

—¡Nos hemos salvado por los pelos!—protesta Lorcan, y los otros tres le dan la razón.

—¿Qué cojones hacéis vosotros aquí?—dice Scorpius—se suponía que la esfera se os tenía que tragar a vosotros también.

...

En los escombros de la habitación de Scorpius, la playstation sigue funcionando y Lorcan, Lysander, Don Platino, Lorcan del Pasado, Scorpius, Kob, Scorpius del Pasado y Gilderoy Lockhart están sentados jugando la partida del siglo con ocho mandos a la vez.

Pero ahora entra el profesor Harris a tomar cartas sobre el asunto y desconecta la consola de un manotazo.

—Vuestra maquinita queda confiscada hasta nuevo aviso—sentencia Harris— y la esfera interdimensional también. Se acabó. Habéis ido demasiado lejos.

—¡VENGA YA!

—¡EHHHHHHH!

—¡JODER, TÍO!—protesta Gilderoy

—¡NO ES JUSTO!—se añade Don Platino

—¡Ni peros ni hostias!—ruge el profesor

—Nadie ha dicho pero...—comenta Lysander

—¡Y basta de interactuar con vuestros "yos" del pasado! He hablado con la profesora McGonagall y hemos decidido que lo mejor es mandarlos a vivir con Hagrid hasta que sepamos qué hacer con ellos.

La reacción es inmediata. Todos empiezan a susurrar y a protestar

—Este castillo no da para un solo viaje en el tiempo más. Un solo viaje más y nuestro presente se desmorona, ¿sabéis qué significa eso?

—¿Qué podremos viajar a donde nos de la gana?—dice Don Platino levantando la mano alegremente

—¡No, estúpido! ¡Significa que todo lo que conocemos desaparecerá!

ZZZZIIIIIPP, se oye de pronto

—¿Qué cojon-

Es la esfera interdimensional, que se ha iluminado de verde otra vez y de ella salen Lorcan y un enorme dinosaurio que se pasea por la habitación como si tal cosa.

—Ay perdona—dice Lorcan— No estaba escuchando, ¿Qué decías?

¡CA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

…

—¡¿Qué ha pasado?!

Lo último que recuerda Lysander es que todo se volvió negro. Y ahora todo ha cambiado. La habitación de Scorpius ha vuelto a su tamaño original. Las camas están en su lugar. Pero la esfera interdimensional ha desaparecido. Poco a poco, todos se van poniendo en pie.

Y ahora la puerta se abre. Es una chica de pelo oscuro vestida con ropa militar que está a punto de desplomarse en el suelo.

—¡Vendas!—dice la teniente Rawn—necesito más...vendas…

—¡Rawn!—Lysander sostiene a su amiga todo lo que puede— Rawn, ¿Qué ha pasadp?

—Lys… estamos perdiendo….

—¿Perdiendo el qué?—pregunta el profesor Harris

—¡Pues la guerra! ¡¿Qué coño va a ser?!

Todos los presentes la miran con una completa expresión de horror.

—¿No os habéis enterado?

…

La inundación ha abandonado la escuela para dejar paso a algo mucho peor. Miles de personajes de todas las épocas de la historia se pasean desorientados por todos los rincones del castillo. Brillan de un color verde incandescente. Y en la gran escalera solo se oyen disparos y más disparos. Algunos de estos recién llegados han formado un ejército.

Están dispuestos a tomar el castillo.

La sala común de Slytherin se ha convertido en un cuartel. Marchan los soldados contando municiones y practicando tiro. Algunos están reparando un par de viejas avionetas que tienen pensado usar para bombardear el octavo piso.

—MANTENED POSICIONES—grita Rawn—¡VAMOS A VENCER A ESOS CABEZAS-HUECAS FOSFORITO!


	12. Ch12 No Todo Tiempo Pasado fue Mejor, P1

¡Vuelve esta historia! ¿Nadie la echa de menos? Mhhh... Estaba pensando en agregar en la descripción algo tipo: "SEXO EXPLÍCITO ENTRE HARRY Y DRACO + SUPLEMENTO: TRIO ENTRE HERMIONE GRANGER, MUNDUNGUS FLETCHER Y... NO SÉ, DOBBY, POR DECIR ALGO" pero al final dije nah, eso sería publicidad engañosa.

Eh, aunque aún estoy a tiempo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12: NO TODO TIEMPO PASADO FUE MEJOR, PARTE I**

¡CRASH! ¡BOOM! ¡BANG! ¡RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA…!

Sólo imaginad el eco de esos sonidos resonando en las paredes de los pasillos que ya no albergan estudiantes sino soldados y máquinas de guerra. Eso es Hogwarts ahora mismo.

—¡Les habla Albus Potter, reportero del Diario de Hogwarts! Esto no es una broma, repito, ¡NO ES UNA BROMA! Hay siete alumnos heridos y treinta y seis desaparecidos. No sabemos lo que está pasando. ¡mandad ayuda deprisa!

—Vale, ¡Corten! Buen trabajo Albus. ¿Qué te pasa en la piel?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Desconcertado, Albus se mira las manos. Brillan de un verde incandescente que ya ha visto antes. Ha sido alcanzado por un rayo enemigo.

—Ay, Merlín…

En menos de diez segundos, Albus Potter se ha convertido en una masa incandescente y ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Con la sangre helada en las venas, su amigo Roy corre a avisar a alguien, cámara en mano y gritando:

—¡TREINTA Y SIETE! ¡YA SON TREINTA Y SIETE!

…

Dos pisos más abajo, Lorcan y Lysander avanzan a paso firme por el pasillo.

—¡Mantened posiciones!—dice Lysander

—¡No os separéis!—agrega Lorcan, y después le dice a Lysander—¡Hey! ¡No se nos da nada mal esto de guiar al grupo!

—¡Y que lo digas! Un momento, ¿dónde coño estamos?—dice Lysander, porque de pronto se ha dado cuenta de que están caminando solos por el pasillo del primer piso y han perdido de vista a los demás hace bastante tiempo.

…

—Estos idiotas se han vuelto a perder—dice el profesor Harris mirando a lado y lado. Acaban de llegar al vestíbulo del colegio e intentan por todos los medios esquivar a un grupo de bárbaros fosoforito que acaba de aparecer de la nada. Rawn lidera la marcha, ametralladora en mano.

—¡Resistid! ¡Os escoltaré a un lugar más seguro!

—¡Dejáos de lugares seguros!—protesta Harris—¡Os digo que tenemos que regresar a las mazmorras! En mi despacho tengo material para elaborar una pócima que neutralizará a estos recién llegados del pasado…

—Y yo te repito que media mazmorra ha sido tomada por el Ejército Fosforito—dice Rawn—Volver ahí es demasiado arriesgado.

—Quizás haya una manera—dice de pronto Kob—Su Majestad mandó a construir una tubería muy cerca del despacho de Harris, que tenía que llegar hasta el tercer piso. Si encontramos la abertura de la tubería y bajamos por ahí, nos ahorraremos atravesar todo el pasillo de las mazmorras.

Todos se han quedado mirando a Kob con ojos desorbitados.

—¿Pero para qué cojones quería hacer eso?—dice Scorpius

—Es porque el despacho de McGonagall está en el tercer piso—explica Kob—dijo que era para "tener controlado al enemigo"

—Si os llevo hasta allí...—dice Rawn cambiando de tema porque hasta ella se siente incapaz de reaccionar a lo que está escuchando—prometes que arreglarás el caos que han montado Su Majestad y el inútil de su hermano?

—No puedo prometer milagros—dice Harris muy serio—pero puedo contener esta locura hasta que encontremos la esfera interdimensional. Una vez esté delante de ella, sabré lo que hay que hacer.

—Entonces en marcha—dice Rawn—¡Mantenéos todos a cubierto! Vamos a entrar en la Gran Escalera…

…

De mientras, Lorcan y Lysander se pasean por un rellano de la Gran Escalera como si tal cosa.

—Tralalalala

—Trololololo

Van cantando al ritmo de las balas que no paran de sonar y sonar.

—¿No deberíamos ponernos a cubierto?—dice Lorcan

—Mhh… Nah, después. Ahora toca hacer el tonto un rato más.

Y los hermanos se agarran del brazo y se van dando saltitos.

…

—¡MORID, PERROS!—grita Rawn repartiendo plomo a una milicia del ejército enemigo que les dispara desde pisos superiores. Se han tenido que detener porque las escaleras están cambiando y no hay ninguna que suba ahora mismo.

De mientras, Lord Platino ha comenzado a brillar.

—¡Oh no! ¡Va a desaparecer!—dice el profesor Harris

—Qué va mirad, ¡Es que he recuperado mis poderes! ¡AHORA SOY SUPER PLATINO!

Y solo con decir esto, una capa plateada aparece de la nada para formar parte de su atuendo.

—Esto... cada vez tiene menos sentido—dice Lockhart.

—¡Me doy el piro, vampiro! ¡Tengo un mundo que salvar!

Y con un ligero ¡ZAP! Desaparece dejando una nube plateada tras de sí.

…

Y entre tontería y tontería, los hermanos Scamander se cruzan en el tercer piso con Lorcan del Pasado, que ha elegido un momento muy oportuno para detenerse a contemplar obras de arte.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—pregunta Lorcan

—Chicos mirad—Lorcan del Pasado se encuentra de pie junto al retrato de Boris Trixer, un mago de túnica negra, calvo y de expresión maquiavélica—Mirad a quién me he encontrado.

—¿Quién es…? ¡Ay, la virgen!—dice Lysander, que lo ha reconocido enseguida porque vio su cara en un libro una vez. Es el mago oscuro que congeló el mundo hace dos años

—El mismo que me mandó a vuestra dimensión—dice Lorcan del Pasado

—El mismo que mató a nuestros padres—dice Lorcan apretando los dientes—Así que aquí se ha estado escondiendo durante todo este tiempo.

—Eso no podréis demostrarlo— dice Boris Trixer riendo

—Anda que no—dice Lysander—arrancamos este cuadro y le mostramos a las autoridades la cara de malote que tienes.

—Suerte con ello—comenta, y se pierde de vista. El cuadro ha quedado vacío.

—¿A dónde ha ido?

—Trixer tiene cuadros por todo el castillo—explica Lorcan del Pasado—¿No os dais cuenta? Harris estaba equivocado. No son los viajes en el tiempo lo que está haciendo pedazos el colegio. ¡Ha sido él!

Lorcan y Lysander se miran un momento. Después empiezan a sacar guirnaldas, y cornetas y más artículos de fiesta, así como un par de copas de champagne.

—¡La culpa no era nuestra, la culpa no era nuestra!—cantan alegremente

—Alto ahí—avisa Lorcan del Pasado—la culpa SÍ es vuestra. Los viajes en el tiempo sí que han causado daños irreversibles en el castillo. Aunque nunca se habrían agravado tanto si Trixer no hubiera estado detrás de todo desde el principio. Ahora mismo está moviendo sus fichas. Tenemos que actuar ya.

—¿Sabes a quién me recuerdas?—dice Lorcan pensativo que apenas está escuchando.

—¡Basta de tonerías!—dice Lysander— Hay algo que no cuadra en todo esto. ¿Qué ganaba él matando a nuestros padres?

—El reloj que encontrasteis. El reloj de mamá—dice Lorcan del Pasado—Trixer lleva años siguiéndole la pista. Sirve para viajar entre CUALQUIER dimensión.

—¡Pero para eso ya está la esfera interdimensional!—dice Lorcan

—¡He dicho CUALQUIER dimensión!—repite Lorcan del Pasado—Incluída…

—¡Incluída la dimensión de los retratos!—dice Lysander— ¡Apuesto a que Trixer no puede salir de su retrato!

—Y cuando lo consiga nos matará a todos—dice Lorcan—Y yo me he dejado el reloj en la torre de Ravenclaw, ¡maldición! ¡Vamos a por él!

Pero cuando salen a la Gran Escalera, se encuentran de frente a Scorpius del Pasado corriendo despavorido

—¡Chicos, cuidado!

Y entonces un rayo de luz le alcanza por detrás, convirtiéndolo en una masa verde incandescente. Detrás vienen Rawn y los demás, que se están salvando de los rayos de luz por los pelos. Llueven a diestro y siniestro estos haces de luz por toda la gran escalera, alcanzando uno tras otro a todos los alumnos del colegio.

El Ejército Fosforito está ganando la guerra.

* * *

Ahora enserio, ¡Gracias mil por leer y espero que os haya gustado!


	13. Ch13 No Todo Tiempo Pasado Fue Mejor, P2

Sigo con la historia y esperando que os guste. Un saludo

* * *

**NO TODO TIEMPO PASADO FUE MEJOR, PARTE II**

(RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA)

—¿Qué le ha pasado a Scorpius del Pasado?—pregunta Lockhart, que ha sido el último en llegar.

—¡Ha sido enviado a otra dimensión! A saber dónde estará ahora.

Mientras Rawn y los demás observan horrorizados como Scorpius del Pasado desaparece poco a poco, Lorcan, Lysander y Lorcan del Pasado no pierden un segundo y se apresuran escaleras arriba antes de que cambien.

—¡SEÑORES SCAMANDER! ¡VUELVAN AQUÍ!—ruge Harris en vano.

Conmocionado, Scorpius observa como sus compañeros corren arriba y abajo buscando refugio, solo para ser alcanzados por rayos y desaparecer al instante.

—¡¿Dónde están la directora y los jefes de casa cuando los necesitamos?!—dice mientras corren a toda velocidad por el pasillo del tercer piso

—Están reunidos—explica Harris—Todavía no se han decidido si habría que suspender las clases e ir evacuando a los alumnos ya.

—Ya estamos—dice Lockhart. Han llegado a la entrada del despacho de McGonagall.

—Yo no veo ninguna tubería—dice Rawn

—¡Mirad ahí!—dice Kob acercándose a un tapiz de la pared que lleva el escudo de armas del Rey Lysander. Al apartarlo, un enorme agujero queda al descubierto.

—Yo si eso me quedo—dice Lockhart—tengo un trauma con las tuberías...

—Como gustes. Los demás, bajemos de una vez—dice Harris—próxima parada, mi despacho.

De mientras, en el rellano del quinto piso, Lorcan está teniendo una especie de epifanía al tiempo que lanza hechizos de defensa por doquier para neutralizar a los cuerpos del ejército fosforito que los atacan. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin usar la varita más que para hurgarse la nariz o pinchar al compañero de enfrente que casi había olvidado esa magia que circula por sus venas…

—Oye—le dice a su yo del pasado—eso que me dijiste antes…

Pero no hay tiempo para reflexiones porque ahora llega Rose Weasley ayudando a caminar a Roy, el cámara, que se apoya en ella con dificultad.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Ha perdido mucha sangre!

—¡Yo me encargo!—dice una voz. Es Super Platino, que se lleva a Roy y desaparece sin decir más.

—Es inútil—dice Lysander conjurando el quinto protego—a este paso no vamos a llegar nunca a la torre de Ravenclaw

—Paciencia, hermano, paciencia…

…

—¡Arr arr arr…! ¿Es que nadie va a prestar ayuda a un pobre pirata?

En la habitación de Scorpius, el Capitán Zacks aún sigue agonizando desde que fue barrido por la excavadora y se torció el tobillo. Pero ahora con un mágico ZZZUUMMM entra Super Platino para depositar un par de heridos en las camas libres.

—¡Super Platino! ¡Ayúdame!

—¡Ala! ¡Un civil!—dice desconcertado Super Platino—Identifícate, civil. No serás un fosforito infiltrado, ¿no?

—Soy… ¡Soy el Capitán Zacks, capullo! ¿Vas a curarme el tobillo o no?

—Ay es verdad—dice avergonzado—sus deseos son órdenes, capitán.

Y en menos de dos segundos, el capitán ha vuelto ala normalidad.

—Te doy las gracias, amigo.

—Un momento… ¿Sabes a quién me recuerdas? ¡Tú no eres ningún capitán Zacks! Eres un espía como una casa. Ya sé quien eres. Hyperion Black, ¿no es cierto? Ya sabía yo que te parecías a Scorpius. ¡Eres su tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara-abuelo!

El capitán Zacks se ha quedado un segundo con cara de no creer, pero ha reaccionado deprisa y ahora la punta de su varita se encuentra apretada al cuello del muchacho

—Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte.

—Tío. Que soy Super Platino—y con solo un pensamiento, la varita de Hyperion Black se derrite.

El mago se arrodilla sin poder dar crédito mientras Super Platino ríe a carcajadas.

—¡NO, NO, NO, NO!

—¡Ajá! ¿Creías que te saldrías con la tuya, verdad?

—¡Lo has arruinado todo! ¡todo! ¿Ahora cómo voy a hacer para salvar a mi bisnieto y sus amigos?

Platino mira a Zacks lleno de compasión.

—Entonces… ¿estás aquí para ayudarnos?

—¡SÍ! ¡Llevo siglos persiguiendo a ese bastardo de Trixer entre dimensión y dimensión! ¡Hundió mi barco, ahogó a mi tripulación y se quedó con todo mi oro! ¡No permitiré que se acerque a mi tataranieto!

—¡PUES QUÉ HERMOSA REUNIÓN FAMILIAR! ¡AY, AY, CREO QUE VOY A LLORAR! ¿PUEDO HACER YO LOS BROWNIES?

…

—Pasado, presente, futuro… ¡Ya no importa! Vuestra cabeza dura os ha llevado a quebrantar la barrera que separa la realidad de la ficción.

El anciano profesor se pasea nerviosamente por el despacho mientras va agregando más ingredientes a su poción. Rawn, Kob y Scorpius lo escuchan pacientemente.

—Yo no he hecho nada—comenta Scorpius.

La puerta se abre de pronto y aparece Lockhart que se ha salvado por los pelos del fuego enemigo.

—Olvidaos de McGonagall y los demás. Trixer ha tomado el despacho de la directora.

—Malas noticias, somos los únicos que quedamos en pie—dice una voz. Es Super Platino que acaba de aparecer— El Capitán Zacks está monitorizando el castillo ahora mismo. Todo el mundo está o herido o desaparecido.

—¿Por qué tienes un sable pirata clavado en el hombro?—pregunta Scorpius

—Vale—dice Rawn—yo os he traído hasta aquí. ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Vamos a liarla parda—responde Harris, que lleva en la mano una pistola de agua del tamaño de una ametralladora que ha cargado con su poción—Es hora de igualar esta batalla en nuestro favor.

Y uno a uno, los seis se arman con pistolas de poción.

…

A cubierto de las balas y los rayos y sin más fuerzas para abrirse paso, Lorcan, Lysander y Lorcan del Pasado observan el rincón donde antes estaba Rose Weasley, quién acaba de desaparecer también.

—¡Mirad!—dice Lorcan señalando arriba—¡Esa escalera viene hacia nosotros! ¡Ya tenemos entrada al sexto piso!

—Va a pasar de largo…—susurra Lysander—¡Vamos a tener que saltar! ¡¿Estáis preparados?!

Y sin pensarlo más tiempo, Lysander se lanza al vacío de un salto, cayendo sobre los escalones.

—¡Oye Lys! ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir!—grita Lorcan mientras Lorcan del Pasado toma carrerilla—Al final esto de las catástrofes que decía Harris era una tontería, no? Osea, podemos tener copias de nosotros demabulando por nuestro mundo indefinidamente, ¿verdad?

Justo en ese momento, Lorcan del Pasado ha saltado y cinco balas le atraviesan por detrás.

—¡NO! ¡NO!

El muchacho ha caído al vacío.

—¡Lor! ¡hermano, tienes que saltar!

La escalera cada vez está más lejos. Lorcan se deja caer al vacío.

—¡LORCAN!—grita Lysander. su hermano cae a toda velocidad cada vez más rápido—¡LORCAN, NO!

—¡_Carpe Retractum!_—ruge Lorcan, y un hilo de luz violeta le trae a su yo del pasado de vuelta. Lorcan lo sostiene con una mano. Y diez metros antes de llegar al suelo, repite el hechizo apuntando hacia arriba, un segundo hilo violeta se ata a la escalera donde lo espera Lysander.

Una vez en tierra firme, Lorcan del Pasado tose y escupe un líquido verde fosforito, tendido en el suelo.

—Tenías razón desde el principio—dice Lorcan—Si te hubiera hecho el más mínimo caso, ni que sea una sola vez…

—No importa—dice Lorcan del Pasado—Yo también me equivoqué. Aún hay magia en ti, Lorcan. Es más, tu magia es aún más poderosa que la mía. ¿Has- has visto?

Se interrumpe para toser

—No quiero que te vayas—llora Lorcan— No puedo usar la magia sin ti.

—Aún vivo en ti—dice Lorcan del Pasado. Y con un estallido, explota en un millar de luces.

Ahora Lysander lo ayuda a ponerse en pie.

—Vamos Lor. La torre de Ravenclaw está ahí al lado.

…

—Merlín… ¡LA HE ENCONTRADO!—grita el capitán Zacks delante de un ordenador en la habitación de Scorpius. La esfera interdimensional se encuentra en el salón de trofeos—¡Maldición! En esa zona están todos los secuaces de Trixer. Si pudiera moverla a un lugar seguro desde aquí antes de que ellos la encuentren...

—¡MANOS ARRIBA!

Por la puerta han entrado tres soldados fosforito.

* * *

Os prometo que el próximo capítulo es el último. Ya no os torturo más. Gracias por leer :)


	14. Ch14 No Todo Tiempo Pasado Fue Mejor, P3

**CAPÍTULO 14: No todo Tiempo Pasado Fue Mejor, parte III**

—¡SABEMOS QUE ESTÁIS AHÍ DENTRO, CABEZAS DE NABO RESECO! ¡SALID CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO O NOS CARGAMOS AL PIRATA!

Doscientos soldados fosforito se encuentran en posición de ataque delante del despacho de Harris, sus enormes armas apuntando hacia la puerta de madera.

—Tienen al capitán Zacks—dice Rawn, y después escupe en el suelo con rabia.

—¡Vamos a morir todos!—grita Scorpius

—Silencio, jóven Malfoy—ruge Harris— No voy a dejar que eso ocurra.

—Ponga los pies en la tierra, profesor.—protesta Malfoy—Somos seis contra doscientos. Kob y yo no hemos usado un arma en nuestras vidas, Platino tiene superpoderes pero solo los usa para hacer el imbécil…

—¡EH, QUE YO HOY HE SALVADO UN PAR DE VIDITAS!

—¡...Y Lockhart es un completo inepto!

—¿Me has llamado?—dice Lockhart que está un poco ocupado desatascándose el dedo de la nariz.

—Me avergüenza oírle, señor Malfoy. ¿Cree que su abuelo habría conseguido asesinar y torturar tantos inocentes con esa actitud? ¿Acaso se rindió cuando el señor oscuro estuvo más debilitado que nunca? ¡NO! ¡Metió ese diario en el caldero de una niña para que el señor oscuro pudiera poseerla hasta la muerte!

Scorpius mira a Harris, asqueado e incómodo, y parpadea tres veces. De hecho todos los demás lo están mirando más o menos con la misma cara.

—Vale, no. No es un buen ejemplo. ¡Por Merlín, ya sabéis a lo que me refiero! ¡¿Qué importa cuantos soldados haya ahí afuera?! ¡No me he recorrido medio castillo esquivando balas a mi edad ni me he pasado dos horas preparando esta jodida poción para luchar codo a codo con un gallina, Malfoy! ¡Si hemos sobrevivido hasta ahora es por algo! ¡Vamos a patearle el culo tan fuerte a esos pedazos de mierda luminosa que cuando acabemos con ellos los vamos a haber convertido en una papilla verde! ¡Y después los vamos a tirar por la tubería esa para arriba como los excrementos que son! ¡Y después los vamos a tirar por la otra tubería hacia abajo y los vamos a mandar al fondo del mar para que se los coma el calamar gigante! ¡¿QUIÉN ESTÁ CONMIGO?

—¡YO!

—¡Y YO!

—¡Y YO TAMBIÉN!

—Bien—dice Rawn cargando su arma.—Porque esta mañana me he levantado con muchas ganas de patear culos fosforito.

—¡ES EL ÚLTIMO AVISO!—dicen desde afuera

Y la puerta se abre de par en par…

RA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA-TA….

Doscientas armas se han accionado a la vez disparando todo el plomo que tienen. Pero aún no le han dado a nadie.

Y de entre el humo que se ha levantado sale una granada que hace explotar a los diez soldados de la primera línea.

—¡Hora de ir a decorar vuestra dimensión, lamparitas de lava!—grita Rawn que ha aparecido de un salto mortal hacia adelante, descargando su arma y eliminando soldado tras soldado que desaparecen en una nube verde con solo un chorro de poción en la cara. De mientras, Harris y los demás disparan desde el interior del despacho.

Ahora hay casi doscientas armas dirigidas hacia ella, que salta y camina por la pared y por el techo, avanzando por el pasillo y haciendo desaparecer a decenas de soldados. Ya ha derrotado a treinta de ellos en menos de un minuto, pero los rayos son cada vez más numerosos. Tres le alcanzan por la espalda y uno en la frente.

Y con un estallido y una luz verde, Rawn ha desaparecido.

—Vale, dadme las armas y cerrad la puerta—dice Harris—retiro lo dicho, vamos a morir todos.

…

Sangrando por todas partes y apoyándose el uno en el otro, los hermanos Scamander se desploman en el suelo de la torre de Ravenclaw y rompen en un llanto descontrolado.

—Todo esto es por nuestra puta culpa—dice Lorcan— ¡Nos hemos cargado Hogwarts!

—Estábamos mejor cuando nos pasábamos el día jugando a la play—dice Lysander—¡La culpa es de esa estúpida esfera interdimensional!

—¿Por qué dices "esa" esfera interdimensional señalando como si estuviera ahí en el rincón de la torre?—pregunta Lorcan intrigado secándose las lágrimas

—Porque está ahí en el rincón de la torre—responde Lysander. Su hermano fija la mirada y solo entonces consigue reconocer, junto a la mesita donde se dejó el reloj que han venido a buscar, una esfera luminosa que flota en el aire.

—¡La madre que me trajo!—de un salto se levantan los dos y salvan la distancia que los separa del artefacto—¡Así que ha estado aquí todo el tiempo!

—De hecho, ha aparecido hace unos minutos—dice Boris Trixer con una carcajada, que desde el cuadro de al lado los estuvo observando todo el tiempo—Vuestro amigo Zacks la trasladó antes de que lo capturáramos y… pero ¡Qué ven mis ojos! ¡Es mi reloj!

Mientras hablaban, Lorcan se ha apresurado a meterse el reloj en el bolsillo y apuntarlo con la varita (aunque este gesto realmente no sirve para nada porque no se puede dañar a un mago que está atrapado dentro de un retrato)

—¡No es tu reloj, asesino! ¡Es nuestro!

—Temporalmente—dice Boris Trixer bostezando y siempre sonriendo—Mis hombres están en camino. De hecho voy a llamarlos ya para que vengan a por el reloj.

En el pasillo de las mazmorras, la batalla sigue en pie, pero Maquiavelo y Napoleón, del ejército fosforito, se detienen un segundo para atender el móvil.

—Veniros para acá. El reloj está en la torre de Ravenclaw.

Lorcan y Lysander observan desesperanzados.

—Podéis tratar de huir si queréis—dice Trixer— pero si dejáis esa esfera desprotegida mis hombres la usarán para traer cincuenta ejércitos más y os matarán de todas formas.

Abajo nuestros héroes siguen en posición de inferioridad, con aún ciento cincuenta soldados por derrotar. Harris lucha sin descanso, pero cada vez le quedan menos fuerzas. Scorpius y Kob tienen la cara cubierta de sangre. Super Platino ya ha muerto cincuenta y cuatro veces. Detrás de una trinchera de piedras, Kob cubre a Harris y Scorpius, que pelean espalda con espalda, con una mano en el arma y la otra en la varita, deteniendo las balas y los haces de luz.

—Eso es Malfoy. Estoy orgulloso de usted—jadea Harris—¡No se rinda ahora!

—No podría aunque quisiera—responde Scorpius

—¡EH CHICOS! ¡AQUÍ!—dice Lockhart apareciendo de entre unos escombros—¡Pasadmela! ¡Estoy solo!

—¡ESTO NO ES RUGBY, PEDAZO DE LERDO!—grita Harris

Lockhart abre los ojos.

—Ah… Entonces, ¿Cómo va la c…?

Y alcanzado por un rayo, desaparece con un destello verde.

Y en medio de la confusión, otro rayo verde le alcanza a Scorpius, que sin tiempo para reaccionar desaparece también.

—Hora de realizar una jugada suicida—dice Harris—¡Kob! ¡Cúbreme como si tu vida dependiera de ello!

Mientras, en medio del pasillo, es el Capitán Zacks quien está derrotando a más soldados, subido a una lámpara de techo y disparando desde ahí.

Pero ahora un disparo le da en el pecho y el pirata cae al vacío.

—¡AAAAAAAARRR!

—¡Oh no!—dice Super Platino—¡Abran paso!

Y en un santiamén atrapa al herido en pleno vuelo.

—Aguante, capitán, le llevaré a un lugar seguro.— y se teletransporta lejos de la batalla con un destello plateado.

…

En el desierto pasillo del sexto piso, un haz de luz aparece de la nada y trae de vuelta a Scorpius Malfoy. Veréis, resulta que de pura chiripa, el rayo que le había alcanzado solo lo mandó a unos pocos metros hacia arriba en lugar de enviarlo hacia otra dimensión.

Tosiendo, escupiendo y maldiciendo, Scorpius se pone en pie y mira a su alrededor.

—La torre de Ravenclaw… Quizás Lorcan y Lysander se hayan atrincherado ahí.

Aún tosiendo y escupiendo, se arrastra hasta la puerta de entrada y hace girar la manija violentamente.

—¿En qué se parecen un sapo, un hipogrifo y el testículo de una ballena?— le pregunta el picaporte tranquilamente

—Me tienes que estar tomando el pelo—resonga Scorpius, al borde de darse golpes contra la pared.

A pocos metros de ahí, en el dormitorio de Lorcan, Super Platino acuesta a Zacks en una cama y se pone manos a la obra tratando de quitarle la bala mágicamente mientras éste agoniza sin parar.

—Platino...escúchame...—jadea Zacks

—Alto y claro, mi capitán.

—¡No soy tu capitán! ¡AH! ¡AU! Es...escucha. No vamos a ganar esta guerra. Tienes que encontrar a mi tataranieto, dile...—la voz cada vez se le quiebra más. Los ojos le brillan—...dile todo lo que te he contado. Dile que siempre velo por él. Aunque no esté presente.

—Lo haré, señor Zacks, lo prometo. De hecho, si quiere me teletransporto en un segundín, lo voy a buscar y se lo cuento.

—¡NO, ESTÚPIDO! ¡AHORA QUÍTAME LA PUTA BALA! ¡AH! ¡AH!

…

Y en la sala común, Lorcan y Lysander están sentados frente a la esfera, esperando lo peor.

—Voy a echar de menos Hogwarts. Hay tantos secretos por descubrir, tantas preguntas sin respuesta...—dice Lysander—Ojalá nada de esto hubiera pasado. Ojalá le hubiéramos hecho caso al profesor Harris. Ojalá no nos hubiéramos pasado dos años enteros jugando a la play.

—¿Te acuerdas que antes de venir aquí pensábamos que había basiliscos y hombres lobo paseándose por los terrenos todos los días?—dice Lorcan acariciando el reloj—cuando mamá nos explicaba esas historias de su época…

Ambos ríen. Y de pronto oyen un aullido lobuno que viene del bosque prohibido. Lorcan se pone en pie.

—Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer

—No podemos meternos en la esfera, eso haría que el mundo explotara definitivamente y seríamos responsables de miles de muertes. Además, tampoco cambiaríamos el pasado.

—No. Vamos a cambiar el presente. Vamos a activar la esfera y mandar este reloj a la antigua Grecia o a la época del renacimiento. Adonde sea. Cualquier cosa antes de que caiga en manos de Trixer.

—Sabes que los secuaces de Trixer nos matarán igualmente, ¿no? Si les damos el reloj quizás podamos hacer un trato.

—¿Quieres hacer un tratos con el mago que mató a nuestros padres?

—No, solo quería saber si estabas convencido.

—Pues vamos al tajo.

Y con un nivel de profesionalidad muy impropio de ellos, los hermanos giran palancas y activan comando tras comando hasta que la esfera está lista para ser usada. Mientras, abajo Harris y Kob siguen disparando incansablemente, y arriba Platino sigue atendiendo a Zacks.

—"Aceptar"—dice Lorcan con un hilo de voz apretando el botón, y Lysander asiente.

La luz de la esfera inunda ahora toda la habitación.

—Oye Lys…—dice ahora Lorcan muy serio

—¿Sí, Lor?

—¿Tú tienes la más puta idea de cómo funciona esta esfera y qué coño de botones hemos tocado?

—La verdad es que no. ¿Y tú?

—Ni jota. Yo te estaba siguiendo a ti.

—Pues yo creía que tú sabías lo que hacías.

En la pantalla de la esfera sale ahora en letras grandes el comando que han elegido: "ABSORCIÓN MASIVA TOTAL".

Por la puerta entra Scorpius, que al fin ha resuelto el acertijo que le da acceso a la torre. Y ellos tres son los primeros en ser absorbidos

En menos de cinco minutos, la esfera absorbe el planeta Tierra por completo y todo lo que hay en él viaja a velocidades de vértigo, dispersándose a diestro y siniestro y cayendo al azar en distintas dimensiones y planetas.

El tiempo seguirá su curso y nuestros héroes han quedado separados, aunque desconozco el paradero de todos ellos. Sé que Super Platino consiguió salvar a Zacks, quien lleva años navegando a la deriva en un barco pirata último modelo que le permite viajar no sólo por el océano sino también a través de las épocas. Rawn fue rescatada por los soldados de un ejército cuyo nombre no recuerdo, en un mundo donde el tiempo está detenido. Los cuadros de Boris Trixer aterrizaron en planetas diferentes, cada uno en un periodo distinto de la historia, y desde ellos ha seguido conspirando sin parar...

En cuando a Lysander y Lorcan, ellos y Scorpius viajaron juntos por la espiral del tiempo, que es como una cosa lila que te traslada de dimensión a dimensión.

—¡Ahora lo puedo decir definitivamente!—dijo Lorcan tambaleándose en el aire—¡Si llego a saber que nuestras vidas se iban a volver tan surrealistas me quedo en ese sofá jugando a la play!

—¡Pues yo ya tengo ganas de ver qué viene ahora!—comentó Lysander entusiasmado flotando junto a él—¿guerras de aliens? ¿dinosaurios ninja? ¿Creéis que nos dejarán conducir un plato volador? ¡Pensad en las posibilidades!

Scorpius suspiró profundamente.

—¡Si hay algo peor que estar atrapado en otra dimensión es tener que aguantaros a vosotros dos!

* * *

**Al fin. El último. No se si lo llegará a leer alguien pero si es el caso, ¡muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Decidme qué os pareció. Saludos :)**


End file.
